Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20170224210344
I get the sentiment, but the problem is it did end up mattering, as Ruby managed to bump into him by sheer coincidence. And it messed all of their plans up. It makes sense but it is just untrue. It makes Cinder look sloppy for leaving loose ends untied. Under that situation, yes, Ruby probably could have been able to save Pyrrha. Kind of like how Jaune COULD have been there to save Pyrrha. He ran up to Pyrrha, the Nevermore got in, and the shockwave it made upon landing sent him flying to the other side of the arena, unable to do anything. If Ruby was there she would have been sent flying across the arena too. She wouldn't have been able to grab one of Penny's swords and help, and Pyrrha would have died. And if you say "Oh, she could have used her speed semblance to close the distance, grab Penny's sword and save her" Then why wasn't she able to use her semblance to catch up to Tyrian and capture him? They could have interogated him into revealing their hideouts location. I get that he was just toying with her, and that is what his character is shown to be like. But he is on a mission to cause a world war or something. You think he would know when to get serious when it comes to things like getting rid of witnesses, Remember what Jake from Adventure Time says: "Work and fun don't mix, unless your a clown" As I said before he did catch up to her, he just did nothing when he got her. Ah yes Aura. In one of the commentary tapes Monty says something like this about Aura: "what it came down to was, I needed fight scenes and didn't want any of the characters to die" So even by Monty's own admission Aura is nothing more than Plot Armor. No characters aura even breaks until the last half on Volume 3. And it is overall inconsistently portrayed. I mean Yang had full aura and Adam still managed to cut off her arm. Also they explain how Aura is connected to your soul, but when Weiss is defeated in the Tournament the scoreboard shows her having zero aura. So... she has no soul any more I suppose? The reason I think strangulation is unaffected by Aura is that alot of characters get their heads hit into walls, or the floor, or trees, or blunt weapons and are immeadately KO'ed. An considering you can strangle somebody into unconsciousness in real life. To me it seems as that since Aura dosen't protect characters from being knocked out in the show, strangling someone out seems perfectly viable. She was not out in an open at all.. She was in the doorway, and everyone else was facing the same way as her. The only way anyone would have noticed her over all the commotion was if someone was walking into the door she was walking out of, or maybe of someone looked over the edge of the seat into the entrance she was in. I still consider that a perfect opportunity to kill her, or prevent her from ruining their plans. Those last two reasons were hypothetical. Mercury should have made a judgement on what was happening and not what COULD be happening. I am confused on the whole scroll thing. First you said something like "I don't know why she didn't just take her scroll out and call someone to help" Then I bring up how she didn't have her scroll. That is why she needed Sun's. Then you bring up that she tried to use her scroll but Mercury broke it I don't know why you went back on that for, or maybe neither of us noticed that before. I don't know. They should just flat out tell everyone what the heck is going on. I mean everyone who watched the live broadcast knows that some woman is controlling everything. Even Jaune was able to figure that out, and he saw the same thing everyone watching this saw. Sure telling everyone might cause panic but considering everyone is ALREADY panicing, knowing the truth would probably calm everyone down. (not to mention that the people of Remnant shouldn't be easily riled up since they live amongst the Grimm who attack paniced, paranoid, riled up people) You got some points on how Lionheart was backing Cinder all along and that is why nobody noticed them. All though I am still confused on why nobody was suspicous of Cinder, who is a 20 something year old woman, attending high school with a bunch of teenagers. Also I don't think Lionheart is a dirty, rotten traitor. I think he is being threatened or manipulated into helping them, due to lack of choice. See Ozpin is based on the Wizard of Oz and he is kind of enigmatic like that character is. And Ironwood is based on the Tin man and he is kind of cold like that character is. Lionheart, I am willing to bet is based off the Cowardly Lion and such is a kind of a giant pussy who might end up manning up later. On locating Salem's hideout I came to reason that it is either on the dragon island no one refers to or somewhere on whatever continent Mistral is located on, seeing as how Tyrian can just run there from Oniyuri in like one or two episodes. They might be able to teleport their thru the black goo the Grimm use. (I am unclear on whethever that goo births the Grimm or serves as some sort of blackhole portal stuff. Seeing as how th Dragon Grimm can birth fully formed Grimm with spikes and armor out of it despite that being a sign that that perticular Grimm is really old.) Another theory of mine is that Raven lives on either the dragon shaped island. Seeing as how she can cut portals with her sword, and given the fact that we don't know whether that is her semblance or a function of her weapon. And when Qrow said "she is out there somewhere" I thought she might be talking about Raven, given the two's relation. Maybe. I don't get why Grimm would need territory, given as to how they don't work like animals. They don't need to mate (hopefully ugh,) And I doubt they need much shelter since the Goliaths are just walking around in circles. Not to mention I doubt animals would pose much threat to Grimm, with all of the special abilities they have. Plus if Qrow is to be believed that they were created to destroy all the benevolent, life god creates, why wouldn't Grimm just attack all life? LIke trees and grass and animals regardless of territory? "Attack its weakpoint" dosen't seem to hard to learn. In the House of the Dead games they show all of the bosses weakpoint for like, a few seconds then that is all you need to know. I don't think it would take 4 years to learn that, even if there were a bunch of them. The whole "shadowing professionals" seems like a one time deal. The episode it happens in is called "Field Trip" which in normal schools (at least for me) is/was a special occasion. They should shadow professionals all the time instead of doing stupid things, like. sap collecting. I thought they were tought things like history, and the aforementioned sap collecting was for say: learning about important human vs. Grimm/ Human vs. Other human (or Faunus) battles and how the students can learn from them. And like how to survive in the wild, what plants are edible, that kind of thing. Still don't get why that takes 4 years, when US military personell barely go over one year. Fair enough. But if your arguement is that their training takes 4 years to learn how to kill the larger, smarter Grimm, then why is no Hunter putting much effort into fighting the Goliaths, or Dragon, or the Sea Dragon? Also as you said Lie was able to kill a huge, spiky presumably old Beowulf with minimal effort. Does that mean the unevolved Goliath, dragon, etc. Grimm were small, mindless, and easy to take down? Maybe there is some power scaling at work with Grimm? Also it would have been cool to see the Goliaths stampeding and destroying whole skyscrapers or something. But even when they have a perfect opportunity to attack, they still saunter over and take there sweet time to get to beacon. During Salem's doom monolauge at the end of Volume 3 we see they JUST NOW get to Beacon. After everything was either killed or evacuated. Don't seem like much of a threat to me. I agree it dosen't make sense to make all the one off teams suck in a competition that is supposed to test the best of the best. Chalk that one up to poor writing. Them rigging the matches makes sense as to why all of the aforementioned loser teams did horribly. I just think that was by sheer coinicidence and that Miles and Kerry didn't plan that. Once again in the commentary Bernie (I think) talks about the scene in which Ruby, who is at the dance, calls her locker to investigate Cinder hacking the robots He says this: at the dance the whole thing is that she can't/won't go after Cinder until she gets her scythe. This is one of Ruby's most notable character traits, that she entirely relies on her scythe and can't fight or do anything without it. (Disregarding the ENTIRE FIRST FIGHT she has with Roman's guys) After Bernie says this Miles response is, and this is a direct quote: Ooooh Yeah. He is honestly suprised that he or someone on the writing staff he is the lead writer of, managed to adhere to one of Ruby's main personality quirks sheerly by accident. So I think that the fights with the loser teams stunk because it makes sense that they would stink, because they were rigged, but they did that totally by chance. Like the aforementioned Ruby scythe scene. Also I can't be the only wondering what that hair/thread Cinder was holding up when she learned what Pyrrha's semblance was. Can I? How does that relate to anything? "Do all robots have red lights installed just in case they decide to become evil or something?Seriously, Who keeps putting red lights in the robots?" Lardian. This is a youtube comment made 8 months ago, left in the youtube comments for Battle of Beacon. It has 537 likes currently. And this guy raises a good point. How does no one notice that the robots were hacked? The Black chess piece shows up on the screen, somebody must have saw it. Why doesn't Ironwood tell everyone his robots were hacked? What does he have to gain from keeping ti a secret? Why did they make a robo-soldier look like a little girl? Well I figure that Ironwood likes the idea of replacing soldiers on the battlefield with robots as a way of avoiding pointless loss of life. Vale dosen't seem to be trusting in a formal army or robots, as they have teenage kids who are mercanaries who will save their ass. Maybe Ironwood is trying to make robot soldiers who look like the normal kids who will save them so Vale will be more accepting of the idea. ie "stop sending your kids to schools where they will get killed ftrying to fighi Grimm and let these robots who look like normal kids do the exact same job" When pitching the new robot they said they were "admitedlly less scary" So it may be a possibility. Which leads me right into... Ironwood is not "unsuspectingly" occupying Vale with armed forces. Everyone can see him bring his fleet with him and sell/advertise his robots to normal citizens. It would be worthy of noting if normal citizens COULDN'T see all of this stuff, but he does it openly. The people are seen CHEERING when he shows them his new robots and mechs. Ozpin failed to stop the Breach? Are you serious? That breach was tied up in LESS THAN A DAY. I don't even think anyone died in it. Glynda can/did just fix everything. A lot of the people who stopped the Breach were Vale Students and Atlas deployed gunships. Almost like they aren't on bad terms after all. But apperently A SECOND BREACH happened off screen that everyone failed to stop and a lot of people died. Blake says in the first episode of Volume 3 "Grimm invasionS" with and s. As in more than one. So maybe that is what everyone is refering to? So the point is the "occupying an unssuspecting kingdoms with armed forces" part is bullcrap, and Ozpin being determined to save face "after failing when Grimm invaded the streeets" is also bullcrap. So no one should believe anything Cinder says. And telling the truth would undo a lot of the damage to public trust. As for a forum thread. I don't know if anonomous users can start them or not. I did not expect this debate to go on for THIS long.